


[Podfic] Storytime

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofStorytimeby HealyAuthor's summary:Once upon a time, there lived a king and his daughters...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] Storytime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511233) by [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4obvfcbd3u7nhmy/Storytime.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:02 | 0.85 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Healy for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Pod_O_Ween 2020 for the prompt "curse." Because these girls have definitely been cursed...
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
